


Stop Laughing At Me!

by rome_in_asia



Series: Bermuda and Maknae Line One-Shot Fluffs [2]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cookies, Crying, Dorms, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Are you okay? What happened?"





	Stop Laughing At Me!

Let's just put it out here: Hyunjoon never cries unless something life-changing banged into him and dislocated his chic composure and sharp gaze. The Boyz were well aware of that, especially Hyunjae.

So when Hyunjoon walked into the living room -- sobbing loudly-- one day after practice, Hyunjae was all over the younger immediately.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hyunjae fussed, looking for any physical signs of pain on him. There appeared to be none, but Hyunjoon was still wailing, and Hyunjae's heart was too soft when it comes to the baby.

He pulled the younger into a hug, running his hand through Hyunjoon's dyed ashy hair. Hyunjoon clung onto him, still sobbing and whimpering.

"Hyunjoon-ah, can you tell hyung what happened?" Hyunjae asked softly, worry eating him inside out.

"I--" hic! "dropped--" hic! "cookie--" Hyunjoon managed in between his bouts of tears.

"You dropped... a cookie." Hyunjae repeated slowly, trying to understand how such a mundane thing could have caused a waterfall. "Hyunjoon, are you crying because you dropped a cookie? Is that it?"

He felt the younger boy nod, and Hyunjae couldn't help but snort.

Hyunjoon pulled away, still crying, to frown at his hyung. Hyunjae started giggling at Hyunjoon's cuteness and reached for him again, saying, "Aw, you baby. Why did you cry so much over the cookie?"

"It was--" hic! "the last one." Hyunjoon muttered weakly, letting himself be pulled into an embrace again. "Stop--" hic! "laughing at--" hic! "me!" he whined, embarrassed, wriggling away from his hyung's tight grip.

"I can't help it!" Hyunjae guffawed, squeezing his dongsaeng tighter. "You're so cute!"

Hyunjoon chose to sulk and the wriggling intensified.

"No, no. Wait!" Hyunjae held him still. "Just... Give me five minutes and we'll go down to the convenience store and buy supplies to make cookies so you can eat more. How does that sound?"

"What do you need the--" hic! "five minutes for?"

"I want to keep hugging you so shush." Hyunjae rested his cheek on the crown of Hyunjoon's head. Surprisingly, Hyunjoon complied, thiugh he was still hiccuping. Moments later, Hyunjae felt him wrap his arms around Hyunjae too.

And maybe Hyunjae's smile widened even more, but Hyunjoon didn't have to know that.

[ _Sunwoo, who was watching the entire scene from the doorway to his room, let out a snort and brought his phone out to take a picture. This was definitely blackmail material_. ]

**Author's Note:**

> YO WHAT IS UP I AM BACK WITH MORE FLUFF
> 
> next up is going to be Sunwoo and Younghoon, as you could probably guess from the series name lmao... i hope i can write and post it within this week (but it's hell week so... hopefully i wont die)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND HAVE A NICE DAY ♡♡♡
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
